Koko Ni Iru Yo
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Anak itu selalu kesepian. Di dunia ini, ia beranggapan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan dirinya. Orang tua, teman, maupun kerabat nampaknya tidak ada yang begitu perduli dengan keberadaannya. 'Ada atau tidak ada, kurasa sama saja,' begitulah pikirnya selama ini. RnR please


**Tittle : Koko ni Iru yo**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid itself isn't mine, but this is my original story**

**.**

**Genre : General, Angst**

**.**

**Main character : Gumi**

**.**

**Warning : Typos, OOC**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read !**

**.**

**Enjoy ~**

**.**

**.**

Anak itu selalu kesepian. Di dunia ini, ia beranggapan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan dirinya. Orang tua, teman, maupun kerabat nampaknya tidak ada yang begitu perduli dengan keberadaannya. 'Ada atau tidak ada, kurasa sama saja,' begitulah pikirnya selama ini.

"Kau memang anak yang merepotkan. Tidak berguna!" umpat kedua orang tuanya selama ini.

"Siapa yang perduli dengannya? Ada atau tidak juga tak masalah," ucap orang-orang di sekitarnya selama ini.

Kata-kata yang mengiris hatinya, semuanya ia tahu, baik yang dikatakan secara langsung ataupun tidak. Ia tahu bahwa hidupnya di dunia ini tidaklah berharga. Dirinya di dunia ini hanya bagaikan sampah yang tak berarti.

_**~*xxxxx*~**_

Gaids kecil berambut hijau itu terlihat asik bermain di taman sendirian, terpisah jauh dari sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang asik bermain kejar-kejaran. Wajahnya tetap riang walaupun sendirian, malahan gadis kecil itu nampak sibuk memetik bunga dan merangkainya sesuka hati.

Sesekali, gadis kecil itu menatap sekumpulan anak yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya bermain.

"Fuuuh~" desahnya pelan.

Gadis itu sadar, tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya walaupun ia tidak tahu alasannya. Namun, ia tetap senang dan mencoba untuk tidak membebani pikirannya dengan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Bermain lebih penting !" pikir seorang gadis kecil dengan polosnya.

Dari kejauhan, gadis itu melihat seorang wanita dengan paras keibuan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu berjalan dengan menggunakan _dress _yang anggun dan berwarna senada dengan rambut merah muda-nya yang panjang.

"Bibi Luka!" teriak gadis kecil berambut hijau itu sambil berlari mendatangi wanita tadi.

Perlahan, wanita itu mulai menundukkan badannya dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, lalu memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Ayo pulang ke rumah, waktunya makan siang," perintah bibi Luka dengan lembut.

Namun, gadis itu menggeleng lesu. "Aku tidak mau pulang. Nanti aku dimarahi lagi," ucapnya lesu.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kali ini, jadi, untuk apa takut?" ucap bibi Luka dengan lembut sembari membelai rambut hijau milik gadis mungil itu.

Gadis kecil itu hanya dapat menuruti perintah bibi-nya dengan pasrah. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah itu. Baginya, itu bukanlah rumah, melainkan sebuah penjara yang mungkin akan mengurungnya seumur hidup.

Benar saja, ketakutan gadis itu terbukti. Baru beberapa saat setelah gadis itu masuk ke rumah, ia sudah disambut dengan bentakan dari ibunya yang terdengar mencoba mencari-cari kesalahan anaknya sendiri.

"Dari mana saja kamu? Kenapa tengah hari baru pulang? Lalu, kenapa bajumu penuh tanah? Perlu berapa kali diteriaki baru kamu mau menurut hah?" teriak sang ibu tiada henti ke arah gadis kecil yang ketakutan itu, wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis dan kedua tangannya bergetar.

Tanpa disangka, sebuah tapak tangan melayang ke bagian lengan gadis kecil itu dan suaranya terdengar cukup nyaring dan menyakitkan.

"Cepat masuk ke kamarmu dan ganti baju!" teriak Meiko, ibunya.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan gontai, disertai dengan pandangan yang terasa kabur karena matanya yang sembap oleh air matanya yang menggenang.

Ia mengunci diri di kamar sembari memegang bagian lengannya yang sakit akibat dipukul ibu sendiri. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir disertai dengan isak tangis yang kian menjadi.

.

_Kenapa orang tuaku bisa begitu kejam?_

_._

_Kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan?_

_._

_Kenapa orang tuaku tidak seperti orang tua mereka?_

_._

"_Kenapa aku tidak lenyap saja?"_

_._

Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu kerap menghantui gadis kecil itu. Jika dilihat dari luar, ia mungkin hanya anak kecil biasa yang selalu riang, namun sebenarnya hatinya sangatlah rapuh dan mungkin bisa hancur kapan saja. _Kenapa aku tidak lenyap saja?_

_**~*xxxxx*~**_

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan rutinitas yang sama, umpatan yang sama dan luka yang tertoreh pun semakin dalam. Hidup gadis itu seakan tidak pernah menemui titik terang, dan mungkin selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

Lingkungan keluarga yang keras membuat gadis berambut hijau itu takut terhadap orang lain, bersosialisasi pun susah baginya. Ia lebih memilih untuk sendirian daripada harus ikut terluka karena orang lain, atapun sebaliknya.

Satu-satunya yang membuat gadis itu bertahan adalah bibinya yang selalu menemani dikala susah. Dengan nasihat-nasihat yang bijak dari sang bibi, hati gadis itu selalu dapat merasa terobati.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Gadis itu telah berumur delapan tahun sekarang. Rambutnya yang pada awalnya hijau dan pendek, sekarang menjadi panjang, pudar dan tak terurus. Gadis itu tetap menjadi gadis cengeng seperti biasa, dan sendirian seperti biasa.

Sampai pada suatu hari, di pertengahan bulan Agustus yang panas, gadis itu mendengar kabar bahwa bibi kesayangannya—yang mana telah ia anggap sebagai ibu sendiri, berpulang ke pangkuan yang kuasa.

Gadis itu sangat terpukul. Andaikan bisa, mungkin ia akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mengamuk bak orang kehabisan akal.

.

_Kenapa orang yang satu-satunya mencintaiku harus pergi lebih dulu?_

_._

_Setelah ini, aku harus bagaimana?_

_._

_Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi..._

_._

Setelah pemakaman usai, gadis itu tidak ingin beranjak keluar dari kamar barang sedikit pun. Makan malamnya juga tidak ia sentuh. Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Seakan menunggu lamanya dunia kiamat jika ingin mereka memperhatikan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menangis semalaman sampai jatuh tertidur. Di mimpinya, ia melihat bibinya menghampiri dirinya dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang sendu. Namun, parasnya tetap cantik dan wajahnya masih terlihat bijaksana seperti biasa.

Di alam mimpi, gadis itu mendengar bibinya berkata demikian, "Gumi, jadilah anak yang selalu ceria bagaimanapun keadaannya, walaupun kau sendirian tetaplah mengasihi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu,"

Gumi pun terbangun sambil mendapati kedua matanya telah basah. 'Kenapa aku menangis? Dan yang barusan... apakah itu hanya mimpi?"

_Apa yang harus dilakukan anak berumur delapan tahun terhadap situasi serumit ini?_

Tahun demi tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menghapus kesedihan sejak kepergian bibi Luka, dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama pula untuk melaksanakan "pesan" dari beliau.

Sekarang, gadis itu telah berumur sebelas tahun. Banyak hal yang telah berubah dari dirinya, sikapnya, penampilannya, cara pandangnya. Yang tidak berubah hanya satu, masa lalu kelam yang telah dialaminya.

Kehidupannya mulai berjalan normal layaknya gadis biasa. Rambut panjangnya kembali ia potong pendek, dan sifat dinginnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi periang. Jalan hidupnya lurus dan apa adanya dan sifatnya juga mulai terbuka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kehidupan normalnya, akan tetapi... kenapa hatinya masih terasa sesak?

Setiap kali melihat teman-temannya pergi berdua, atau berkumpul di tempat lain rasanya Gumi menjadi sedikit tersisihkan. Setiap ingin mendekat, rasanya kehadirannya seperti tidak diinginkan. Mereka memang teman, namun sepertinya kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih dekat tidak akan pernah ada.

Hari demi hari hanya dihabiskan untuk merenung. 'Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku selalu merasakan jarak di antara teman-teman?' batin Gumi di setiap saat kesempatannya untuk merenung.

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin ia merasa sakit. 'Mungkin, menjaga jarak memang keputusan terbaik,' pikir Gumi.

Hidup yang awalnya dikira akan berubah ternyata kembali ke fase yang sebelumnya saja. Tetap sendirian, tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia sangatlah rindu akan rasa perhatian. Dikecewakan selama bertahun-tahun oleh lingkungan hidup memang membuat hati menjadi kebal, namun rasa sakit yang menyertai pun sangatlah luar biasa.

Kini, gadis itu sudah menjadi seorang remaja yang keras kepala, tidak kenal kasihan dan terkadang tidak kenal akan rasa perduli. Namun, semakin ia ingin mencoba mengkianati kehidupan yang telah menyiksanya selama ini, semakin ia ingat akan pesan dari mendiang bibi yang selalu memperhatikannya dari sana.

Semakin ia merasa tersiksa akan kehidupan yang ia jalani, semakin ia berharap akan seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan hidupnya. Walaupun berkali-kali dikhianati, dicemooh, dan dijauhi, kepercayaan dan kepolosan hati gadis itu tetap sama.

Di sela-sela kesendiriannya ia menyempatkan diri untuk memandang langit dan menggantungkan harapannya. _"Semoga saja ada yang menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian yang tak berujung."_

_**~*Fin*~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yahoo ! Maroo-chan balik lagi dengan cerita baru! Wuahaha ! #plaks**

**Seperti biasa, di cerita Maroo pasti ada sisipan pengalaman pribadi Maroo sendiri, entah itu separuh cerita, atau mungkin semuanya, _who knows? _**

**Ceritanya pendek seperti biasa, dan dialognya jarang ada, supaya kesan suram-nya terasa gitu, hehehe... Sekian! Oya, jangan lupa review ya ! **


End file.
